


Time to New Beginning

by ChogaRamirez



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Gen, Humor, Science Fiction
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChogaRamirez/pseuds/ChogaRamirez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>»Eigentlich hielt sich Emily Quinn für eine ganz normale Krankenschwester in einem ganz normalen Londoner Krankenhaus. Doch als plötzlich ein Mann in Nadelstreifenanzug auftaucht, der sich selber “Der Doktor” nennt und großes Interesse an ihrem Kater zeigt, wird ihr Leben von jetzt auf gleich auf den Kopf gestellt.«</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Eigentlich hatte ich mir geschworen, nie eine Fanfiction zu “Doctor Who” zu schreiben. Dann kam eine Freundin mit ihrer Begeisterung für David Tennant und ihr zuliebe habe ich mir die ersten vier Staffeln von “Doctor Who” angesehen.
> 
> Und als ich die letzte Episode der zweiten Staffel sah, kam ein Blotbunny herein gehüpft – in zahlreicher Begleitung. In vielen Abenden haben sich die Ideen der Kaninchen zu einer recht großen Storyline gemausert und nun habe ich wohl keine andere Wahl mehr, als sie aufzuschreiben und das Beste zu hoffen.
> 
> Zeitlich einzuordnen ist diese Fanfiction zwischen der dritten und vierten Staffel, also NACH Martha und VOR Donna und MIT dem zehnten Doktor. Sie ist außerdem mein erster Versuch, überhaupt Etwas für dieses Fandom zu schreiben. Ich übernehme deswegen keine Garantie auf ein schriftstellerisches Meisterwerk. Aber es wird ein Mehrteiler werden, quasi eine eingeschobene zusätzliche Staffel.
> 
> 10\. Doctor = David Tennant  
> Emily Quinn = Amber Tamblyn

Emily Quinn seufzte leise, als sie die Tür ihres Spindes im Umkleideraum schloss und anschließend mit einem kleinen Vorhängeschloss sicherte. Es war ihr letzter Arbeitstag im Royal Hope Hospital und sie freute sich schon auf die kommenden Tage. Die letzten zehn Tage hatte sie durchgehend die Morgenschicht in der Intensivstation gehabt und die nächsten drei Tage hatte sie frei. Und Emily hatte sich fest vorgenommen, diese drei Tage faul auf der Couch zu verbringen und absolut gar nichts zu tun. Es würde himmlisch werden!

Eilig streifte sie sich ihre weiße Baumwoll-Jacke im Biker-Style über, schultere ihre Handtasche und verließ den Umkleideraum. So sehr sie ihren Job als Krankenschwester auch liebte, der Dienst auf der Intensivstation ging ihr immer wieder an die Nieren.

All die Menschen, die so schwer verletzt oder krank waren, dass sie teilweise im Koma lagen und absolut hilflos waren, machten sie immer wieder nachdenklich. Niemand hatte es verdient, so vor sich hin siechen zu müssen und ab und zu nagten Gedanken an ihr, dass es für einen Patienten vielleicht besser wäre, die lebenserhaltenden Apparate abzustellen, damit sie mit ihrem letzten Rest Würde sterben konnten.

Emily nahm zwei Stufen auf einmal, als sie die Treppe nach oben eilte. Die Umkleideräume lagen im Kellergeschoss, neben diversen Lagerräumen, der Küche – und der Leichenschauhalle.

Als sie noch Schwesternschülerin war, verspürte sie dort unten immer ein bedrückendes und beklemmendes Gefühl, weswegen sie sich beinahe panisch umzog, um schnell wieder noch oben zu kommen. Doch je weiter ihre Ausbildung voran schritt, desto mehr verlor die Leichenschauhalle mit ihrer matten Aluminiumtür am Ende des Ganges ihren Schrecken.

Nach dem erfolgreichen Bestehen der Abschlussprüfung hatte sie sogar all ihren Mut zusammen gerafft und der Autopsie einen Besuch abgestattet. Dabei musste sie erstaunt feststellen, dass der große, sterile Raum mit seinen Obduktionstischen bei weitem nicht so schrecklich war, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Der Sektionssaal hatte seinen Schrecken verloren, nachdem der Pathologe Dr. Smith Emily und einigen anderen interessierten Schwestern und Pflegern seine Arbeit erklärt hatte.

Auf dem Weg durch die langen und verzweigten Flure des Krankenhauses begegnete Emily immer wieder Kollegen, die sie aber nur kurz grüßte. Aber selbst bei Treffen in der Personal-Cafeteria wechselte sie mit ihnen nur wenige Worte, die sich hauptsächlich auf berufliche Dinge bezogen. Sie hielt nicht allzu viel davon, mit Arbeitskollegen über ihr Privatleben zu plaudern.

Die einzige Ausnahme bildete Bridget, die am Empfang im Foyer arbeitete und eine normale Büroangestellte ohne medizinischen Hintergrund war. Mit ihr traf sich Emily auch außerhalb des Dienstes gelegentlich in einem Pub.

Das war vermutlich auch die Erklärung dafür, dass Bridget nach Emily rief und ihr gestenreich zu verstehen gab, dass sie zu ihr kommen sollte, bevor sie das Krankenhaus verließ.

Mit einem ergebenen Seufzen und einem leicht genervten Augenrollen, welches Bridget allerdings nicht wahrnahm, änderte Emily ihren Kurs und hielt auf den Empfangstresen zu.

"Feierabend für heute?", fragte Bridget mit ihrem obligatorischen 100-Watt-Lächeln, mit dem sie schon einigen jungen Assistenz-Ärzten den Kopf verdreht hatte.

Emily sah für einen kurzen Moment an sich herunter, auch wenn sie genau wusste, dass sich ihre Dienstkleidung in ihrem Spind ein Stockwerk tiefer befand und fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob sie »Stellt mir überflüssige Fragen« auf der Stirn tätowiert stehen hatte.

"Ja ...", erwiderte sie schließlich emotionslos. Ja, sie war heute wieder einmal die Freundlichkeit in Person, aber sie wollte jetzt einfach nur noch nach Hause in ihr kleines Appartement und keinen Smalltalk führen. Dafür hatte sie heute einfach keine Nerven. "Sorry ...", fügte sie hinzu und zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern. "Es war eine harte Schicht und ich will wirklich nur noch nach Hause."

"Verstehe ich", antwortete Bridget und lächelte mitfühlend, was Emily dazu veranlasste, sich umzudrehen und wieder auf die große Glasfront, die den Eingang darstellte, zuzugehen. Als Bridget ihr noch etwas hinterher rief, drehte sie sich im Gehen um, spreizte Daumen und Zeigefinger ihrer rechten Hand ab und hielt sie an ihren Kopf, um zu demonstrieren, dass sie Bridget anrufen würde.

Als Emily sich wieder in Gehrichtung umdrehen wollte, stieß sie mit Jemanden zusammen und ihr rutschte dabei ihre Tasche von der Schulter. "Entschuldigung, ich habe nicht aufgepasst ...", murmelte sie und seufzte, als sie in die Knie ging, um die Tasche wieder aufzuheben. Heute war ganz eindeutig nicht ihr Tag.

Die Person, die sie versehentlich angerempelt hatte, tat es ihr gleich und für einen Herzschlag lang berührten sich ihre Finger, als sie beide gleichzeitig nach der Tasche griffen. Erschrocken zuckte Emilys Hand zurück, während von ihrem Gegenüber keine Reaktion diesbezüglich ausging.

"Machen Sie sich deswegen keine Gedanken", riss eine männliche Stimme sie zurück in die Realität. Ein wenig erstaunt sah Emily auf und der Mann ihr gegenüber lächelte sie auf eine Art und Weise an, dass ihr nicht einmal eine Erwiderung einfiel.

Sein sympathisches Lächeln wirkte ansteckend, sodass Emily es nach wenigen Sekunden schüchtern erwiderte. Seine Augen funkelten neckisch und plötzlich hatte sie das Gefühl, diesen Mann von irgendwo her zu kennen. Das strubbelige dunkelbraune Haar, den braunen Nadelstreifenanzug und den hellbraunen Trenchcoat hatte sie schon einmal gesehen, auch wenn ihr partout nicht einfallen wollte, wo und wann das gewesen war.

Dass sie ihn offensichtlich anstarrte, fiel ihr erst auf, als sein Grinsen breiter wurde, er sich mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung erhob und ihr anschließend ihre Tasche entgegen hielt. Verlegen senkte Emily den Blick und kam ebenfalls wieder auf die Füße.

"Danke ...", sagte sie leise, nahm ihm die Tasche ab und strich sich mit der anderen Hand völlig überflüssig eine Strähne ihres langen, dunkelbraunen Haares hinter das Ohr, nur damit auch diese Hand beschäftigt war. Sie hoffte inständig, dass sich ihre Wangen nicht röteten und damit deutlich offenbarten, wie unangenehm und peinlich ihr diese Situation war.

"Nichts zu danken", erwiderte der unbekannte Mann und Emily konnte deutlich das Amüsement in seiner Stimme hören. Sie starrte noch immer peinlich berührt den Boden unter ihren Füßen an und hatte dabei die weißen Turnschuhe ihres unfreiwilligen Gesprächspartners, die so gar nicht zu dem seriösen Anzug passen wollten, im Blick.

Erst, als die Turnschuhe aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwanden, sah sie wieder auf. Der Mann schlenderte gemütlich davon, drehte sich nach ein paar Schritten noch einmal zu ihr um und zwinkerte ihr mit einem "Passen Sie in Zukunft auf, wo Sie hingehen" zu. Dann drehte er sich wieder um und Emily starrte ihm solange hinterher, bis er nach einigen Metern an einer Abzweigung verschwand.


	2. Chapter 2

Emily blinzelte ein paar Mal und starrte noch einige Sekunden lang auf die Stelle, an der der Mann verschwunden war. Irgendwie war dieser Typ seltsam. Er hatte Etwas an sich, was die Krankenschwester dazu veranlasste, den Kopf schief zu legen und skeptisch eine Augenbraue anzuheben.

Doch woran das lag, konnte Emily beim besten Willen nicht genau sagen. Es lag nicht allein an seinem gewöhnungsbedürftigen Kleidungsstil. Man musste schon ein klein wenig verrückt sein, um einen seriösen Anzug mit legeren Chucks und einem knöchellangen Trenchcoat zu kombinieren.

Aber da war Etwas in seinen Augen gewesen, was Emily unwillkürlich einen kurzen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Im Gegensatz zu seinem fast schon jugendlichen Aussehen, wirkten seine brauen Augen, als ob sie mehr gesehen hatten, als ein normaler menschlicher Verstand begreifen und überstehen konnte.

Entschlossen schüttelte sie kurz den Kopf. Sie hatte genug eigene Probleme, als dass sie sich jetzt noch den Kopf darüber zerbrechen konnte, was so seltsam an dieser Begegnung war. Mit einem letzten Blick auf Bridget, die sehr vertieft in ein Telefonat war und wahrscheinlich gar nichts von diesem Zusammenstoß mitbekommen hatte, der gerade passiert war, drehte sich Emily um und verließ das Royal Hope Hospital.

Kaum, dass sie einen Schritt nach draußen gemacht hatte, fing sie an zu frösteln, als ihr ein eisiger Windhauch ins Gesicht wehte. Es war Anfang Januar und das Jahr 2009 hatte gerade erst begonnen. Vom grauen, wolkenverhangenen Himmel verirrten sich gelegentlich ein paar Schneeflocken, die aber sofort verschwanden, kaum das sie den Boden berührten. Trotz der gefühlten minus zehn Grad war es eindeutig zu warm, als das der Schnee liegen blieb.

Emily war das nur recht. In London war der Verkehr ohnehin schon manchmal recht chaotisch und wenn dann auch noch Schnee dazu kam, der auf den Straßen liegen blieb, wäre das Chaos perfekt. Es war nicht so, dass sie den Schnee und den dazugehörigen Winter mitsamt Weihnachten und Silvester nicht mochte, aber in einer großen Metropole wie London war es einfach nicht das Gelbe vom Ei.

Ein wenig ärgerte sich Emily über sich selbst, dass sie heute Morgen ohne Schal das Haus verlassen hatte, denn jetzt wünschte sie sich sehnsüchtig, einen zu haben. Durch den eisigen Wind fühlte sich die Luft wesentlich kälter an, als sie eigentlich war. Um wenigstens ein bisschen Schutz zu haben, schlug sie den Kragen ihrer dicken weißen Wolljacke nach oben. Allerdings half das nur geringfügig.

Schnell schulterte sie ihre Tasche diagonal, vergrub die vor dem Winterwetter ungeschützten Hände in den Taschen ihrer Jacke und beeilte sich, zur nächstgelegenen U-Bahn-Haltestelle zu kommen. Es war früher Nachmittag und so waren nur wenige andere Menschen auf den Straßen der englischen Hauptstadt unterwegs.

Nach wenigen Minuten erreichte Emily die Haltestelle »Waterloo«, die nicht weit entfernt vom Royal Hope Hospital entfernt war und eilte die Stufen in den Untergrund hinab. Von hier musste sie nur noch vier Stationen weit auf die andere Seite der Themse bis zum »Oxford Circus« fahren und dort in die nächsten U-Bahn einsteigen, die sie zwei Stationen weiter zum »Marble Arch« brachte. Von dort aus war es nur noch ein Katzensprung bis zu ihrer Wohnung.

Allerdings bestätigte sich an der Haltestelle, dass heute wirklich nicht Emilys Tag war. Die U-Bahn fuhr ihr quasi vor der Nase weg und sie konnte nur noch die roten Rückleuchten sehen, als sie die Treppe hinter sich ließ. Zwar fuhr in zehn Minuten die nächste Bahn, trotzdem entwich ihr ein frustriertes Seufzen.

Frierend setzte sie sich auf eine der fest mit dem Boden verbundenen Sitzbänke und starrte auf die große Werbetafel ihr gegenüber. Schon nach kurzer Zeit nahm sie die Werbung gar nicht mehr wahr, weil sie sich wieder den Kopf darüber zerbrach, woher sie nur den Mann kannte, mit dem sie im Krankenhaus zusammen gestoßen war.

Bis die U-Bahn kam, wollte es ihr partout nicht einfallen, so sehr sie sich auch bemühte. Erst, als sie einen Platz in der Bahn gefunden hatte und sich die Türen schlossen, hatte sie einen Geistesblitz.

Es war vor knapp einem Jahr, als das Royal Hope Hospital mysteriöserweise plötzlich auf dem Mond war und seltsame Kreaturen, die wie Nashörner in Kampfanzügen aussahen, systematisch durch die Gänge und Räume gingen, als ob sie auf der Suche nach Etwas oder Jemanden waren. Kurz bevor der Sauerstoff aufgebraucht gewesen war, rannte ein Mann mit einem blauen Anzug in Begleitung der Assistenzärztin Martha Jones durch den Gang, in dem Emily damit beschäftigt war, die dortigen Patienten zu beruhigen.

So trifft man sich also wieder, dachte Emily mit einem Kopfschütteln. Sie war sich sicher, dass es sich um denselben Mann handelte, auch wenn er heute einen anderen Anzug und diesen Trenchcoat trug. Die Frage war nur, was er wieder im Krankenhaus wollte. Sie glaubte nicht wirklich daran, dass er rein zufällig da war, oder Jemanden besuchen wollte – genauso wenig wie damals.

Wenn sie zu Hause angekommen war, würde sie als Erstes den Fernseher einschalten, um in den Nachrichten zu sehen, ob wieder etwas Mysteriöses mit dem Krankenhaus passiert war, in dem sie arbeitete. Wenigstens war sie dieses Mal nicht unmittelbar vor Ort.

Das Umsteigen klappte reibungslos und nach kurzer Zeit erreichte Emily das Wohnhaus, in dem ihre Wohnung lag. Es war ein insgesamt fünfstöckiges Gebäude, welches durch zwei Treppenhäuser betreten werden konnte. Eilig rannte sie die Treppen nach oben bis in den zweiten Stock. So einen Luxus wie einen Fahrstuhl gab es hier nicht, aber dafür war die Miete erschwinglich. Auf jeder Etage konnte man von Treppenhaus aus einen langen offenen Flur betreten und die Eingangstüren der Wohnungen reihten sich wie Perlen an einer Schnur aneinander.

Ziemlich mittig lag Emilys Wohnung. Es handelte sich nur um eine kleine Zwei-Zimmer-Wohnung, die sie sich von ihrem Gehalt als Krankenschwester gerade so leisten konnte. Große Sprünge konnte sie mit ihrem Gehalt noch nie machen, aber zu Zeiten ihrer Ausbildung stand sie so manchmal Mal vor der Frage, wie sie die Miete bezahlen sollte. London war schon immer ein teures Pflaster gewesen, aber seit sie denken konnte, lebte sie in dieser Stadt und wollte auch nicht woanders hin.

Noch bevor sie ihre Tasche abstellte und die Jacke auszog, eilte Emily durch den kurzen Flur ins offene Wohnzimmer, wo sie als Erstes den Fernseher einschaltete. Zwar liefen um diese Uhrzeit gewöhnlich keine Nachrichten, aber wozu gab es spezielle Sender, auf denen den ganzen Tag nur Nachrichten aus Großbritannien und der ganzen Welt liefen?

Zufrieden stellte sie fest, dass es anscheinend keine besonderen Vorkommnisse in London gab. Das hieß dann wohl, dass sie sich umsonst Sorgen um ihren Arbeitsplatz gemacht hatte und das Royal Hope Hospital nicht in die Luft geflogen war oder sich in Luft aufgelöst hatte.

Erleichtert ließ sich Emily auf die Couch fallen, wo sie sofort von ihrem großen, dicken, schwarzen Kater, den sie Louis getauft hatte, stürmisch begrüßt wurde. Wenn sie es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte sie bei seiner Begrüßung gedacht, dass sie nicht ein paar Stunden, sondern Wochen und Monate fort gewesen war.

Nachdem Louis sein Frauchen ausgiebig begrüßt und beschnuppert hatte, zog er sich in sein Körbchen direkt an der Heizung zurück, gähnte ausgiebig und legte sich so hin, dass er seine hinreißende Kehrseite zur Schau stellte. Emily nutze diese Gelegenheit, sich Tasche und Jacke zu entledigen und sich in der angrenzenden kleinen Küche einen Tee zu machen.

£ £ £ £ £

Stunden später, nachdem die Sonne schon lange untergegangen war und die Abendnachrichten ebenfalls von keinen bemerkenswerten Dingen in der Stadt berichteten, hielt es Emily für angebracht, ins Bett zu gehen. Sie war müde und erschöpft und wenn sie ehrlich zu sich war, wäre sie am liebsten direkt nach ihrer Heimkehr ins Bett gefallen. Doch leider machte sich die Hausarbeit nicht von alleine.

Louis schlief immer noch in seinem weichen Körbchen, als Emily den Fernseher ausschaltete, das Licht im Wohnzimmer löschte und auf Socken in ihr kleines Schlafzimmer tappte. Ihr Plan war es, bis wenigstens zehn Uhr morgens durchzuschlafen – komme, was wolle.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt ahnte sie noch nicht, dass diese Nacht ausgesprochen kurz werden sollte ...

**Author's Note:**

> Dir gefällt diese Geschichte? Dann besuche meine Facebook-Autoren-Seite (https://www.facebook.com/ChogaRamirez) und klicke auf "Gefällt mir". Danke für deine Unterstützung.


End file.
